Unmei no Hito
by Yumeno Ranmaru
Summary: Sakura melihat ada benang merah yang menghubungkan tangannya dengan tangan seseorang itu. Apakah dia yang akan ditakdirkan untuknya?
1. chapter 1

**Unmei no Hito**

Disclaimer@ Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance aja deh!

 _Alhamdulillah, aku bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini_

 _Semoga kalian terhibur_

 _._

 _._

 **Read and Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Sakura, satu satunya anak dari keluarga Haruno itu tidak menyangka ia akan dijodohkan dengan pemuda pimpinan dari Uchiha corp. Sasuke Uchiha, nama pemuda itu memiliki paras yang tampan dan kekayaan yang melimpah dari ayahnya. Sakura tidak tahu harus apa saat ia diberitahu bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah pemuda yang lebih enam tahun darinya. Ia hanya takut Sasuke adalah pemuda yang kejam.

Pagi itu hujan tidak henti hentinya mengguyur kota Konoha. Sakura melihat dari jendela kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua, ada seorang pemuda yang memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Itu pasti Sasuke yang disebutkan oleh ibu. Dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku" Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri lalu beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya.

Dia membuat sedikit celah untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan dari ruang tamu.Sasuke, pemuda dengan rambut raven itu memasuki ruangan tamu rumah Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, pagi sekali kau sudah kesini" ucap Mebuki, ibu dari Sakura yang menyapa Sasuke saat pemuda itu memasuki ruang tamu.

"Iya, ba-san. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Sakura. Dia pasti kaget mendengar dia akan dijodohkan denganku" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum. Dia mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tamu itu.

Sasuke mengobrol dengan Mebuki dengan Sakura yang mendengarkan dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura, kemarilah jangan mendengarkan seperti itu" ucap Sasuke dengan suara agak keras, dia menyadari Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan.

"Eh, memang Sakura sedang mendengarkan?" ucap Mebuki yang mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. "Sakura, keluarlah lagipula Sasuke-kun ingin menemuimu" ucap Mebuki.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar menuruni tangga yang langsung menuju ruang tamu. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya menandakan ia sedang kesal. Gadis itu akan duduk disebelah ibunya tapi dicegah oleh ibunya itu. "Duduk sana didekat Sasuke-kun. Dia ingin melihat keadaanmu" ucap Mebuki tapi Sakura menggeleng tidak mau.

"Disana, Sakura" Mebuki mendorong anak gadisnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau, kaa-san" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat Sakura yang keras kepala.

"Tak apa, ba-san. Dia ingin didekatmu" Sasuke menyesap teh yang disediakan Mebuki untuknya.

.

.

Hari itu Sakura yang baru keluar dari kampusnya melihat kekasihnya yang bernama Gaara sedang bercumbu dengan gadis lain.

Sakura merasa sakit hati dan duduk sendiri dibangku taman. Ia melihat Gaara lewat tapi hanya seorang diri, ia pun menghentikan Gaara. "Gaara, kenapa kau bercumbu dengan gadis lain, aku kekasihmu, kan?" ucap Sakura yang setengah menangis.

"Gomen, Sakura. Setelah aku tahu kau akan dijodohkan, aku jadi ingin mencari yang lain saja sebagai penggantimu" jelas Gaara. Sakura yang mendengarnya sangat merasa sakit hati.

"Jadi, kita tidak ada hubungan apa apa lagi, huh?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomenne, Sakura" Gaara hanya bisa meminta maaf.

"Kau jahat, Gaara" Sakura langsung beranjak pergi dari taman itu.

.

.

Senja disore hari mulai menghiasi langit. Tapi, lagi lagi hujan kembali datang mengguyur apapun yang ada dibawahnya. Sakura terus memandang danau yang ada di kota Konoha itu walaupun tubuhnya terguyur air hujan yang sangat deras. Bagaimanapun juga hujan sore itu mewakili hatinya yang sedang bersedih.

Tiba tiba ia merasakan air hujan tidak mengguyur kepalanya lagi. Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya, rupanya diatasnya sudah ada payung yang dipegang oleh seseorang. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke, pemuda yang dijodohkan kepadanya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus terkena air hujan" Sasuke tersenyum saat ditatap oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli aku akan sakit atau tidak" Sakura kembali menatap danau didepannya.

"Kau pasti sedang ada masalah. Mau aku temani disini?" Sasuke masih tetap memayungi Sakura meski dirinya terkena air hujan.

"Kau jangan sok tahu aku ada masalah atau tidak. Biarkan aku sendiri disini" ucap Sakura dengan ketus. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya disamping kepala Sakura. Gadis itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ingin sendiri, ayo dirumahmu saja. Ibumu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura. Juga ceritakanlah masalah mu mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu" Sasuke masih mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan pulang" Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke saat mendengar bahwa ibunya pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Pemuda raven itu hanya tersenyum saat akhirnya Sakura mau pulang.

.

.

"Sakura, kau kemana saja. Kaa-san takut kau kenapa kenapa" ucap Mebuki saat Sakura memasuki rumah bersama Sasuke.

"Gomenne, Kaa-san. Aku tadi hanya ingin menyendiri di danau" Sakura tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Tak apa yang penting sekarang kau sudah pulang. Sekarang, mandi sana kau pasti kehujanan saat didanau" ucap Mebuki yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Sakura pulang" ucap Mebuki yang duduk di sofa menemani Sasuke yang juga duduk di sofa.

"Iya, ba-san. Lagipula aku khawatir padanya jika ia sendirian di danau" Sasuke menyesap teh yang sudah disediakan oleh Mebuki.Sakura menarik Sasuke memasuki kamarnya saat Mebuki berada di dapur. Sakura duduk diujung kasur nya, sementara Sasuke duduk dikursi belajar Sakura yang sudah ia bawa untuk berada didepan Sakura sekarang.

"Jadi, kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" ucap Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan mu"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Gimana seru tidak??_

 _Review ya_

 _Ini adalah fanfic yang terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu yang aku jadiin inti dari fanfic ini_

 _*gk ada yang nanya_

 _#plaaakkk_

 _Lanjut atau nggak nih??_

 _Aku tunggu jawaban kalian, jaa nee_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unmei no Hito**

 **Disclaimer@ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance aja deh!!_

 _Alhamdulillah chapter 2 udah selesai_

 _Arigatou buat yang udah nge review_

 _Selamat membaca!_

 **Read and Review**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Sebelumnya..._

 _Sakura menarik Sasuke memasuki kamarnya saat Mebuki berada di dapur. Sakura duduk diujung kasur nya, sementara Sasuke duduk dikursi belajar Sakura yang sudah ia bawa untuk berada didepan Sakura sekarang._

 _"Jadi, kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" ucap Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan dari Sakura._

 _"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan mu"_

"Etto, Sasuke-san. Aku diputuskan oleh kekasihku karena dia tahu aku akan dijodohkan denganmu" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, lalu kau ingin apa dariku?" Sasuke memandang iba pada Sakura.

"Menurutmu apa dia akan kembali lagi padaku jika kita membatalkan perjodohkan ini?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, mendengar pertanyaan itu Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, apa yang lucu?" Sakura mgembungkan pipinya.

"Sakura, dengarkan. Aku tidak akan bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini. Jika dia memang mencintaimu, dia pasti akan membatalkan perjodohan ini apapun caranya agar dia bisa tetap bersamamu" jelas Sasuke yang menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa kau tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini?" Sasuke langsung terdiam.

"Itu rahasia, aku belum bisa memberitahukannya padamu" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Eh, kenapa?" Sakura memandang heran pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang itu rahasia, nanti akan kuberitahukan jika kita sudah menikah"

Pukk!!

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura. "Kalau dia memang mencintaimu dia akan menjemputmu, Sakura. Jangan risau" ucap Sasuke yang ingin menenangkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak menjemputku?" Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura.

"Itu menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak serius padamu. Oya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang membatalkan perjodohan ini?" tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh pipi Sakura dan itu membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

"A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena itu akan menyakiti hati kaa-san" Sakura sedikit gugup dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, jika Gaara menjemputku bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura mencoba memegang tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku akan baik baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku" Sasuke melepas pegangan Sakura.

"Jika kau perlu bantuanku, hubungi saja aku. Aku harus pergi" Sasuke beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang Sasuke melalui jendela. Dilihatnya Sasuke mulai memasuki mobil dan mulai pergi setelah hujan sore itu reda. "Kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat ada didekatmu?" gumam Sakura yang memandang kepergian Sasuke.

.

.

.

Malam itu keheningan menyelimuti ruang keluarga Uchiha. Pasalnya Sasuke ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan ayahnya dan itu mengundang perhatian ibunya dan kakaknya yang akhirnya ikut berkumpul diruang keluarga. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"Tou-san, apa aku boleh meminta untuk mengundurkan tanggal pernikahanku dengan Sakura?"

"Ada apa sehingga kau ingin mengundurkan pernikahanmu?"

"Aku takut dia belum siap jika pernikahan itu dilaksanakan setelah kelulusannya"

"Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya tou-san, melihat Sakura yang masih belum terlalu dewasa. Pasti akan sangat mengganggu pikirannya" Itachi, selaku kakak Sasuke ikut membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

Fugaku terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Undur pernikahannya dan laksanakan di musim panas, bagaimana?" ucap Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Um, benar juga. Baiklah, pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan pada musim panas dan itu adalah satu hari setelah festival Hanabi. Tapi, tou-san akan membicarakannya dengan Kezashi dulu" ucap Fugaku dengan penuh ketenangan.

" _Arigatou_ , tou-san" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu dan musim semi itu Sakura menikmati bunga sakura yang bermekaran di taman kota. "Apakah aku tidak akan bisa menikmati pemandangan ini lagi suatu saat nanti?" Sakura bergumam dengan memandangi pohon sakura diatasnya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Hanya saja suatu saat nanti kau akan memandangi pemandangan ini bersamaku seperti sekarang" Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sa-sasuke-san, kau membuatku terkejut" Sakura menyentuh dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Haha, maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu" Sasuke hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Um, Sasuke-san ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin bersama dengan Gaara?" Sakura mengambil salah satu kelopak yang terjatuh.

"Itu terserahmu, Sakura. Jika kau memang ingin bersamanya dan itu akan membuatmu bahagia, pergilah bersamanya" Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Minggu depan adalah kelulusanku berarti pernikahannya semakin dekat" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Yo, bagaimana dengan chapter 2_

 _Apa menurut kalian seru??_

 _Lanjut gk nih??_

 _Gomenne kalau ada typo_

 _Oke, aku tunggu review nya_

 _Mata ashita nee_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unmei no Hito**

 **Disclaimer@ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance aja deh!_

 _Alhamdulillah sudah mencapai chapter 3_

 _Gomen, kalau banyak typo_

 _Selamat membaca!_

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

 **Read and Review**

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya..._

 _"Itu terserahmu, Sakura. Jika kau memang ingin bersamanya dan itu akan membuatmu bahagia, pergilah bersamanya" Sasuke tersenyum lembut._

 _"Minggu depan adalah kelulusanku berarti pernikahannya semakin dekat" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya._

.

.

.

"Iya, tapi aku meminta pada tou-san untuk sedikit mengundurnya. Lalu, mereka menyetujuinya untuk mengundurkan pernikahan kita jadi dimusim panas satu hari setelah festival Hanabi" jelas Sasuke.

"Wah, _arigatou_ Sasuke-san. Kau memang baik hati sekali" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Saat sadar Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Begitupun Sasuke ada semburat merah di wajahnya. " _Sumimasen_ , aku tidak bisa menahan diriku karena senang" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Tak apa, kau pasti senang" Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Malam begitu larut dan semakin dingin saja. Gadis merah muda itu membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling, ia tidak tahu ada dimana tapi itu sangat gelap. "Ini dimana?" gumam Sakura.

"Ini di mimpimu, Sakura" ucap seseorang yang datang dari belakang.

Seseorang itu terus berjalan kedepan. Sakura merasakan ada ikatan ditangannya, ia melihat ke bawah ternyata tangannya terikat oleh benang tipis berwarna merah dan itu terhubung dengan seseorang yang sekarang berjalan didepannya.

" _Ano_ , kau siapa? Dan kenapa ada benang merah yang menghubungkan tanganku denganmu?"

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu siapa aku" ucap seseorang itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

Sakura ingin menyentuh orang itu. Tapi, saat ia sentuh seseorang itu tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi sekumpulan kunang kunang yang berterbangan disekitarnya.

KRIINGGG!!

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya karena ia terbangunkan oleh suara alarm yang mengganggunya. "Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi" ucapnya setelah mematikan alarm.

"Siapa orang di mimpi itu?" Sakura terus bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Siang hari diruang kerjanya Sasuke hanya memandang wallpaper yang ada dilaptopnya, disana terdapat gambar gadis dengan surai merah muda yang sedang tersenyum. Ia bingung kenapa Sakura terus berbicara ingin bersama Gaara. Siapa itu Gaara? Ia tahu pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu pasti adalah kekasih Sakura. Tapi, apakah Sakura sangat mencintainya?

Drrt... Drrt...

Handphone Sasuke bergetar menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Ia pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _"Moshi-moshi"_

 _"Moshi-moshi._ Sasuke-san ini aku Sakura" iawab suara diseberang. Ternyata itu adalah Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa Sakura?"

"Etto, apa Sasuke-san bisa datang ke kelulusanku nanti?" terdengar suara yang agak takut dari Sakura.

"Tentu saja bisa, nanti kau beritahu saja kapan kelulusanmu itu akan dilaksanakan"

"Baik, aku akan meberitahukannya nanti. Arigatou, Sasuke-san"

Tuutt... Tuutt...

Panggilan itu langsung diputus secara sepihak dari Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan calon istrinya itu. "Apakah aku akan bisa mendapatkan hatimu,Sakura?" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan Sakura dari kampusnya telah tiba. Ia sangat terlihat senang, Sakura bersorak sorai dengan teman temannya.

Setelah berfoto bersama teman teman dan kedua orangtuanya gadis merah muda itu menemui Sasuke yang memang ia minta untuk datang ke acara kelulusannya itu.

"Sasuke-san, _arigatou_ sudah datang kesini" Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Iya, selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku berharap kau bisa menjadi seorang yang berguna suatu saat nanti" Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

" _Ara_ , Sasuke-kun. Rupanya kau kesini" ucap Mebuki yang menghampiri kedua insan itu.

"Iya, ba-san. Aku diminta Sakura untuk datang kesini" Sasuke melepas tepukannya itu.

"Eh, sepertinya anak kaa-san ini mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun" Mebuki melirik anak gadisnya itu.

"Ti-tidak kaa-san. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang cuek seperti dia" muncullah sifat tsundere milik Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu pada calon suamimu itu Sakura" Kezashi, ayah Sakura menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Apa yang tou-san mu katakan itu benar Sakura. Kau jangan seperti itu" Mebuki semakin menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memandang Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Agar sedang memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Pagi pagi sekali kau sudah ada di tempat kerja. Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Sasuke?" Itachi pagi itu sudah menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berkutat di meja kerjanya.

"Tidak ada, aniki. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua tugasku dengan cepat hari ini" Sasuke terus berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dan laptop yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau berbeda hari ini, pasti ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu" Itachi mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Etto sebelumnya terimakasih buat yang udah nge review_

 **Dark Sakura@** Panjang juga paling cuma beberapa chapter hehe. Pair gk aku cantumin disetiap chap, gomen sengaja wkwk

 **radtyaink@** Okeeee udah chap 3 nih. Di akhir Sakura milih siapa ya???

 **Lin Xiao Li@** Udah lanjut nihh

 _Oke, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya_

 _mata ashita nee_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unmei no Hito**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance aja deh!_

 _Yosh, ini dia chapter 4_

 _Makasih buat yang udah ngereview ^^_

 _Minna-san,_

 _Selamat membaca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read and Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebelumnya..._

 _"Pagi pagi sekali kau sudah ada di tempat kerja. Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Sasuke?" Itachi pagi itu sudah menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berkutat di meja kerjanya._

 _"Tidak ada, aniki. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua tugasku dengan cepat hari ini" Sasuke terus berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dan laptop yang ada dihadapannya._

 _"Kau berbeda hari ini, pasti ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu" Itachi mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu._

.

.

.

"Kau tahu saja kalau sedang ada yang mengganggu pikiranku, _aniki_ " Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat ia berusaha menatap kakaknya itu.

"Kau ini adikku, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Coba ceritakan padaku" Itachi beranjak mendekati adiknya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menceritakan masalahku pada siapapun" Sasuke kembali berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Eh, pasti mengenai Sakura" Itachi sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Mudah saja, itu semua terlihat dari matamu yang terus terlihat gelisah" Itachi kembali berjalan menuju sofa.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Memang benar ini mengenai Sakura. Dia menyukai atau lebih tepatnya dia mencintai orang lain"

"Eh, lalu kau merasa cemburu?" goda Itachi dengan seringainya.

"Hn, tentu saja. Aku mencintainya sejak dulu, _aniki._ Mana mungkin aku tidak cemburu saat mendengar dia mencintai orang lain" Sasuke memberi deathglare pada kakaknya itu.

"Memang bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia mencintai orang lain?"

"Dia sudah beberapa hari ini menceritakannya padaku. Sebenarnya, aku meminta pengunduran pernikahan itu adalah untuknya. Karena dia selalu mengatakan ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi" Sasuke memegang kepalanya. Dia sangat terlihat frustasi.

"Kau pasti hanya tersenyum di hadapannya" ucap Itachi yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya"

"Kau memang sangat menyayanginya ya Sasuke. Aku kagum padamu. Suatu saat ia pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu"

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu"

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu menemui istriku. Kau harus berusaha Sasuke" Itachi beranjak keluar dari ruangan kerja Sasuke.

"Hn, aku akan berusaha" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Musim panas menjelang. Siang itu sangat terasa panas bagi Sakura yang sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan belanjaan yang ia bawa. "Hari ini panas sekali" gumam Sakura yang berjalan.

"Sakura" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Sakura menoleh kan kepalanya, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Gaara. "Gaara, ada apa?" Sakura terlihat sangat senang.

"Kita berbicara di café itu bisa, kan?" Gaara menunjuk salah satu café dipinggir jalan itu.

"Tentu saja" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju café itu. Sesampainya, Sakura duduk sambil menaruh belanjaan yang ia bawa didekat kursi yang ia duduki. Gaara pun duduk di depan Sakura. Mereka berdua memesan minuman setelahnya.

"Sakura" ucap Gaara setelah pesanan mereka datang.

"Ya, Gaara. Ada apa?" Sakura meminum sedikit jus strawberry yang tadi ia pesan.

"Kau pasti sangat dekat dengan tunanganmu itu?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja dia selalu memberiku semangat saat aku terpuruk. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" Sakura memainkan sedotan di minuman nya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku memang tidak bisa melupakanmu" Gaara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Aku memang sulit melupakanmu meskipun aku pernah mempunyai yang lain. Apa aku bisa kembali denganmu?" Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis musim semi itu.

"Bisa saja. Tapi, aku tidak akan bisa membatalkan perjodohanku" raut wajah Sakura terlihat sedih.

"Apa tunanganmu itu tidak bisa membatalkannya?" mendapat pertanyaan itu Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak juga tidak akan bisa membatalkannya karena perjodohan ini dari orang tua kami. Tapi, dia pernah berbicara padaku kalau kau memang mencintaiku kau pasti akan membatalkan pertunangan ini agar tetap bersamaku" jelas Sakura.

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku juga masih ingin bersamamu" Sakura tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Lusa kau bisa bertemu denganku disini lagi?"

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan kesini jika kau yang memintanya. Gaara, maaf aku harus segera pulang kaa-san pasti mencariku" Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura beranjak keluar dari café itu setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Ia sangat terkejut mendapati Sasuke sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat pintu luar café. "Sa-sasuke-san?"

"Sakura, ternyata benar itu kau. Aku disuruh ba-san untuk menjemput mu, katanya kau lama sekali dia jadi takut kau kenapa-napa" jelas Sasuke dibarengi senyuman tipisnya.

"Kaa-san? Tapi, kenapa harus Sasuke-san? Kau pasti sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sedang tidak meeting atau apapun, jadi aku bisa menjemputmu dan aku menemukanmu disini. Ayo pulang"

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang untuk Sakura. Gadis itupun menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Aku ingin duduk disampingmu. Jika dibelakang nanti kau akan terlihat seperti supir" jelas Sakura yang menjawab pandangan heran dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Sasuke sedikit terkekeh dengan jawaban Sakura itu.

.

.

.

Sakura akhirnya duduk disamping tempat mengemudi. "Sasuke-san?" Panggil Sakura yang membuat Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura tapi ia kembali menatap jalanan didepannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke tetap terfokus meskipun sedikit melirik Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di café itu?"

"Rambutmu yang membuat aku jadi bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah" Sasuke sedikit tertawa.

"Aku serius, Sasuke-san" Sakura memukul pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Ah, iya iya. Aku tahu jalanan ini. Kau pasti akan melewati jalanan ini setelah berbelanja karena rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Lalu, kebetulan aku melihat gadis dengan rambut pink memasuki café bersama pemuda berambut merah, aku menebak itu pasti dirimu dan setelah menunggu ternyata benar itu dirimu" Sasuke terlihat senang.

"Kau melihatku dengan pemuda itu?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia adalah Gaara, yang aku bilang kekasihku dulu itu" Sasuke sedikit tertegun tapi ia kembali tenang.

"Apa kau mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengannya?"

"Aku tidak mengederkannya. Lagipula yang kalian bicarakan pasti masalah kalian berdua, kan? Jadi, aku tidak akan ikut campur" jelas Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis nya.

" _Yokatta_ " Sakura menghela nafas lega.

Selama beberapa saat tidak pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu?"

"Sudah kubilang itu rahasia" ucap Sasuke yang terfokus pada jalanan.

"Apa karena kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke-san, sehingga kau tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu?"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Nee, gimana seru gak?_

 _Gomen, updatenya gk setiap hari_

 _Disini kita bikin Sasu-chan sangat berbeda *senyumevil_

 _#plaaakk_

 _Okeeee, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya_

 _Mata ashita nee ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Unmei no Hito**

 **Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance aja deh!!_

 _ **Chapter 5 udah update nih...**_

 _Awas, banyak typo!!_

 _Selamat membaca!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read and Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebelumnya..._

 _"Apa karena kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura._

 _"Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke-san, sehingga kau tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu?"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar serius.

"Karena kaulah yang selalu membuatku tersenyum saat aku ada masalah. Aku menyimpulkan itu karena kau mencintaiku jadi kau akan selalu membuatku tersenyum dan tidak akan membuatku bersedih" Sakura menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Saat memberhentikan mobilnya, itu membuat Sakura kaget. "Kenapa kau menghentikan mobilnya?"

"Kita sudah sampai di rumah mu" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Begitu rupanya" wajah Sakura sedikit bersemu merah karena malu. Iapun beranjak keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan menuju rumahnya. Tapi, ia berdiri sebentar didekat kaca mobil Sasuke.

"Nee, Sasuke-san. Apa benar kau mencintaiku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Akan kujawab nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Sakura" Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan langsung pergi.

"Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Sasuke-san" gumam Sakura memandang mobil Sasuke yang semakin jauh. Diapun berjalan menuju rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terus berguling guling di kasur nya malam itu. Ia terus memegang handphone nya karena dari tadi ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi, pemuda itu tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilan darinya dan itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Hufft, apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Kenapa dari tadi dia tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Aku 'kan hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Menyebalkan"

Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya dan ia merasakan handphone nya yang bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia berharap itu Sasuke, tapi saat ia melihat layar handphone nya ternyata itu adalah Gaara.

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Sakura. Apa kau belum tidur?"

"Belum, ada apa Gaara?" Jujur Sakura juga merasa senang saat mendapat panggilan dari Gaara.

"Nanti kau pasti akan ke café tempat kita berbincang itu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan kesana. Lagipula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Begitu kah? Baiklah, _oyasumi_ "

" _Oyasumi_ "

Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dan ia mencoba kembali memanggil Sasuke. Ia terus menunggu hingga Sasuke mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa malam-malam begini memanggilku?" Ucap Sasuke dari seberang yang terdengar kesal.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Sasuke-san. Aku dari tadi menelponmu tapi tidak kau angkat juga dan baru sekarang kau mengangkatnya" ucap Sakura yang kesal.

"Hn, aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menerima telepon darimu. _Gomen_ " mendengar Sasuke meminta maaf membuat Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Ya sudah. Aku ingin tahu jawaban tentang pertanyaanku itu"

"Yang mana?" Ya ampun apa Sasuke sudah mulai pikun pikir Sakura dan ia menepis pemikiran itu.

"Yang itu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Tuutt... Tuutt...

Rupanya Sasuke menutup teleponnya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura.

"Aarrgghh, dia menutup teleponnya. Aku kesal padamu Sasuke-san" gumam Sakura, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu lagi. Membuatku semakin pusing jika mendengarnya terus menanyakan hal itu" ucap Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca hari itu cerah tidak terlalu panas dan itu membuat Sakura bersemangat untuk pergi ke café yang sudah ia janjikan dengan Gaara.

Gadis merah muda itu memasuki café dan mencari cari Gaara yang pasti sudah duduk disalah satu kursi, mendahului nya datang ke café itu. Rambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya, itu adalah Gaara dan Sakura langsung menuju tampat pemuda itu duduk.

"Gaara" sapa Sakura saat mencoba duduk didepan Gaara.

"Sakura kau sudah sampai rupanya"

Kedua memesan seperti biasa dan mereka memulai pembicaraan setelah makanan yang mereka pesan ada didepan masing-masing.

"Sakura, apa salah jika aku membawamu kabur?" Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau akan sangat bersalah Gaara. Karena itu akan menyakiti hati kaa-san dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi" Sakura terlihat memandang kosong pada seseorang di depan nya.

"Begitu. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku akan mencari cara lain"

"Gaara, sebentar lagi ada festival hanabi. Aku ingin kau datang ke festival itu. Bisa, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan datang kesana"

" _Arigatou_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke hari itu sengaja berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Ia memasuki rumah sederhana itu. Dia disambut baik oleh Mebuki.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo masuk. Duduklah, ba-san akan membuat kan mu teh" Mebuki langsung kembali menuju dapur dan Sasuke menunggu diruang tamu.

"Ba-san, apa Sakura ada?"

" _Gomenne_ , Sasuke-kun. Sakura sekarang sedang keluar, entahlah dia sekarang sedang kemana" jelas Mebuki.

"Oh, ya sudah. Tak apa, aku akan menelponnya nanti"

"Lalu, kau akan menunggu disini Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, sebentar saja. Sampai aniki memanggilku untuk ke tempat kerja"

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terus berjalan menelusuri trotoar setelah bertemu dengan Gaara di café itu. Dia bingung di satu sisi dia ingin bersama Gaara. Tapi, disisi yang lain ia juga mulai menyukai Sasuke.

Gadis merah muda memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. " _Tadaima_ " ucapnya saat memasuki rumah.

" _Okaeri_ , Sakura. Kau sudah kembali rupanya" Mebuki menyambut Sakura.

Sakura terus berjalan dibelakang ibunya. "Diruang tamu ada Sasuke-kun, sepertinya dia ingin menemuimu"

"Eh, benarkah? Sasuke-san ada disini?" Sakura sangat terlihat senang. Mebuki hanya mengangguk saat ditanya seperti itu.

"Baguslah. _Arigatou_ , kaa-san" Sakura mencium pipi ibunya dan langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu. Mebuki hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-saaaan!!!!" Seru Sakura yang berlari seperti anak kecil. Ia langsung menarik Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Sasuke hanya pasrah saja ditarik oleh gadisnya itu. Eh, gadisnya? Sudahlah, lupakan.

"Sakura, kau membawa Sasuke-kun ke kamar mu?" Ucap Mebuki yang sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Iya, kaa-san!!!" Seru Sakura dari kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan Sakura. Menarik ku tiba-tiba seperti itu" Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat dibiarkan berdiri agak jauh didepan Sakura yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"Kau menyebalkan" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Eh, apa salah ku?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku kesal padamu" Sakura memukul dada Sasuke, saat pemuda itu berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kau ingin jawabanku 'kan?" Sasuke meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kyaaaaa!!!_ _Gomenne, kalau banyak typo..._ _*menunduk 45derajat_ _Gimana chapter kali ini????_ _Gomen, aku gk bisa balas review_


	6. Chpater 6

**Unmei no Hito**

 **Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance_

 _Awas banyak typo!!!_

 _Selamat membaca!_

.

.

.

 ** _Last Chapter_**

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya..._ _"Aku kesal padamu" Sakura memukul dada Sasuke, saat pemuda itu berdiri tepat didepannya._ _"Kau ingin jawabanku 'kan?" Sasuke meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

.

.

.

"Datanglah ke festival hanabi nanti, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu itu" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi... Aku... Ada janji dengan Gaara " Sakura mendukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan ada di festival itu. Setelah selesai menepati janji mu dengan Gaara temuilah aku, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menemui mu"

.

.

.

Kegelapan kembali menyelimuti sekeliling Sakura. Ia seperti tidak bisa melihat apapun karena disana hanya ruang gelap. Perlahan lahan segerombolan cahaya kunang kunang yang membentuk seseorang mendekati nya. "Mimpi ini kembali lagi" gumam Sakura.

Tangan yang bercahaya itu mulai menyentuh pipi Sakura dan ruangan berubah menjadi sebuah ladang rumput yang sangat luas.

Sakura terkejut dengan perubahan itu. Juga, sedikit demi sedikit cahaya kunang kunang itu mulai menampilkan bentuk seorang pemuda.

"Sasuke-san!!"

Sakura kaget saat melihat pemuda itu ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Akulah takdirmu, Sakura" suara Sasuke terdengar jelas.

Gadis merah muda itu melihat sosok Sasuke didepannya menunjukkan benang merah yang menghubungkan tangannya dengan tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan cahaya yang mengenai matanya lewat celah tirai dikamarnya. "Mimpi, ya?" Gumamnya yang langsung duduk sambil mengucek mata.

 _"Apa maksud dari mimpi itu? Kenapa Sasuke-san ada disana? Benang merah? Takdir? Sudah dua kali aku mendapatkan mimpi seperti ini. Yang jelas Sasuke-san mengatakan aku adalah takdirnya"_ pikiran Sakura terus mengingat mimpi itu walaupun ia sedang menyikat gigi nya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kenapa kamarmu berantakan sekali?" Mebuki keheranan saat mendapati kamar anaknya itu berantakan dengan seluruh pakaian yang ada diatas kasur.

"Aku sedang mencari yukata putih ku, kaa-san" ucap Sakura yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Yukata putih?"

"Iya, yukata putih dengan hiasan bunga Sakura di tangan nya"

"Kau akan ke festival hanabi, makanya kau mencari yukata itu?"

"Iya, nanti malam aku akan pergi ke festival hanabi" Sakura terus mengacak ngacak pakaiannya.

"Yukata itu ada di lemari kaa-san. Kaerena jika disini kau pasti tidak akan merawatnya"

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh.

"Bereskan kamarmu, nanti kaa-san siapkan yukatanya"

"Siap, kaa-san"

.

.

.

Sakura malam itu datang ke festival hanabi dengan memakai yukata putih dan rambutnya ia gulung sedikit agar tidak merepotkan. "Gaara" sapa saat menghampiri Gaara yang malam itu memakai yukata untuk laki-laki berwarna merah marun.

"Sakura, ayo kita melihat lihat" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua membeli dango dan duduk disalah satu bangku taman di festival itu. Mereka melihat kembang api kecil yang menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Gaara?" Sakura menghabiskan dango miliknya.

"Ya, Sakura"

"Satu hari setelah ini adalah pernikahanku dengan Sasuke-san" Sakura tersenyum memandang langit malam.

"Mm, menikah lah dengannya. Kau sangat pantas bersanding dengan nya"

"Tapi 'kan kata mu..."

"Aku tidak mungkin membawamu kabur ataupun membatalkan itu jika kau sendiri menyukainya"

"A-aku tidak..."

"Jangan membohongi perasaan mu, Sakura. Sekarang sekarang aku selalu melihat matamu yang tidak pernah ada perasaan cinta sedikitpun saat memandangku"

"Gaara, _gomenne_ "

"Tak apa. Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu saat bersama nya" Gaara memegang tangan Sakura.

" _Arigatou_ , Gaara. Tapi, aku takut menyakitimu"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa. Kalau kau memang menyukai nya temuilah dia. Tadi aku melihatnya ada disekitar sini"

" _Arigatou_ , Gaara" Sakura tersenyum dan berlari untuk mencari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat melihat pemuda berambut raven yang sedang membeli yakisoba. "Sasuke-san?" Panggil Sakura, pemuda itu menoleh saat merasa dipanggil dan benar itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau sudah kesini rupanya. Apa kau ingin yakisoba?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang ada didepan penjual yakisoba. "Tidak, tadi aku sudah beli dango"

"Eh, aku belikan. Tak apa?"

"Tak apa, kalau kau memaksa" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, ini untukmu" Sasuke menyerah sebungkus yakisoba pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang ada didepannya. Rupanya Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah bukit yang ada dibelakang tempat acara festival berlangsung. "Tempat ini sangat pas untuk melihat hanabi"

"Bagaimana kau bisa memilih tempat ini, Sasuke-san?"

"Aku mencari tempat yang pas saat siang dan aku menemukan yang pas yaitu disini"

Mereka berdua duduk diatas rerumputan di bukit itu. Dan menikmati keindahan langit malam itu sambil memakan yakisoba bersama.

Jam ditangan Sasuke sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam yang menandakan kembang api terbesar akan diluncurkan.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabanku itu, Sakura?"

"Ya, aku ingin mengetahuinya"

Sasuke mengajak Sakura berdiri. Ia menatap dalam mata emerald didepannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Duuaarrr!!!

Kembang api yang besar telah menghiasi langit malam berbarengan dengan Sasuke yang menyatakan perasaannya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Keduanya memalingkan pandangan untuk melihat kembang api yang besar itu.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih melihat kembang api. " _Aishiteru mo_ " bisik Sakura didekat telinga Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara yang kau cintai itu?"

"Dia... aku memang menyukai kalian berdua tapi sekarang ini aku lebih menyukaimu. Dia berkata akan baik baik saja. Dia adalah lelaki yang kuat, aku percaya itu"

"Hn, aku sangat senang Sakura"

"Sasuke-san, sudah menyukaiku sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu dulu"

"Mana mungkin seperti itu" Sakura memukul pelan tangan Sasuke.

"Memang seperti itu" keduanya tertawa bersama.

malam itu sangat indah bagi Sakura maupun Sasuke karena keduanya dapat mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Satu hari setelahnya dilaksanakan lah pernikahan mereka berdua. Yang dihadiri oleh banyak orang mulai dari kerabat maupun teman mereka.

Sakura sangat terlihat bahagia berada didekat Sasuke. Begitupun Sasuke yang ikut tersenyum saat melihat Sakura tersenyum.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ucapanmu dan benang merah di mimpi itu menandakan bahwa aku memang diciptakan untuk bersanding dengan mu. Jika aku boleh katakan kau memang orang yang ditakdirkan untukku"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Sakura. Meskipun harus aku yang tersakiti, karena aku tahu kaulah takdirku. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan melindungimu"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OWARI~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yo, inilah chapter terakhirnya. Gomenne, jika endingnya gk pas._

 _Oya, maaf kalo banyak typo, alurnya yang semrawut dan penempatan karakter yg nggak pas._

 _Aku hanyalah manusia biasa dan author amatiran #ditabokkk_

 _Sumimasen *menunduk 45derajat_

 _Arigatou buat yang udah mau membaca sampai akhir dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah kasih saran maupun kritikan. Intinya terima kasih untuk yang udah ngereview._

 _Yosh, sampai jumpa di fict lainnya..._


End file.
